fanfiction_recommendationsfandomcom-20200214-history
I know that you love me, even when I owe my head - LunaCanisLupus 22
This book is Sterek heaven. There is so much to love about this 100,000+ word story from the main pairing to the side pairings, from the fluff to angst, from the violence to the pet names. It is an absolute must-read, an AU with the notion of a potential future fic, including the ever-brilliant tag of everybody lives/nobody dies. The premise of the story is simple. Derek falls victim to temporary amnesia after a fight gone wrong against two rogue hunters, reverting to the mind-set of college!Derek (who even I can admit is an absolute asshole at times). He forgets his entire adult life, and the most important thing about it, being mates with Stiles which causes a lot of problems. In the beginning, the story borders along the lines of every other de-aged fic in the fandom, with its own original twist of course, but then they are all put to the test when a rival pack comes to Beacon Hills. Derek is forced to play the role of a man he can’t remember all the while trying to ignore his growing feels for Stiles. The relationship between Stiles and Derek is as is interesting as it is in canon, even when considering the latter’s amnesia. It starts off extremely rocky, with a few horrible insults thrown as well as a few punches, but soon enough they become the loveable dorks we all know and love, sharing intimate kisses and even more intimate scenes near the end, (the explicit rating being well-deserved). The book shows a side of Derek, that is rarely explored in fanfiction. With such a young mental state, he shows different aspects of himself that even sends the pack reeling. Stiles himself is a BAMF at every turn, showing incredible character growth as a wise leader that everyone in the pack looks to. As amazing as those two are, this fic includes the entire pack, all written extremely well following their character descriptions to a tee. It sees the return of Isaac, Jackson, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Laura, Aiden and Ethan, characters that are missing from canon today. There are even a few unexpected side pairings, such as the poly Erica/Boyd/Malia and the tentatively growing Isaac/Jackson. There is a wonderful collaboration of the old pack (seasons 1-3) and the new pack (seasons 4-6). It’s a pack full of love, humour and they all protect each other like a true family, something that we scarcely glimpse in canon. It will give you the ultimate pack feels. This is not a pure fluffy fic, even though there are some heart-pounding moments of romance as Derek and Stiles find themselves falling in love all over again and a pack dynamic that we all wish for. There is also quite a bit of angst written, including murder, violence, kidnapping, internalised homophobia, attempted rape and referenced abuse. However, it all just adds wonderfully to the gigantic plot as the pack deals with internal and external threatening issues. Speaking of the plot, it develops beautifully over the thirteen chapters, jumping between Derek and Stiles’ point-of-view, allowing you to experience the full story. It contributes to the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics troupe, we see so much in Teen Wolf fanfiction, showing a “traditional” and a “non-traditional” way of thinking. It is, as said previously, a new take on the idea of age relgression/de-aging, where only the mental state is changed into the physical side you will normally see in stories under this tag. This book is an epic novel, that will throw your emotions into a turmoil in the best way. If glorious pack dynamics, heart-pounding romance, and on-the-edge of your seat action is something you’re looking for “I know that you love me, even when I lose my head” is the Sterek fic for you. Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9859880/chapters/22125074